


More In Common

by learningtoacceptchange



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Sort Of, acquaintances, angry but respectful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learningtoacceptchange/pseuds/learningtoacceptchange
Summary: An unlikely conversation between two enemies.





	More In Common

When the dust finally settled down and the lights stopped flickering, it was clear that the entrance into the once spotless computer lab was not blocked.  
There was the faint sound of the last bit of debris and pebbles trickling down into the crevices of the sudden landslide. With massive boulders of rock blocking the only exit, there wouldn't be much else to call it.  
Tracer, also known as Lena Oxton, had a different name for the situation all together.  
It was fucking rubbish.  
Her goggles had kept the dust from her eyes, but she coughed as the air was filled with fine silt, stepping up to the blocked entrance. She reached out, gloved hands pressing against the highest stone she could reach, attempting to dislodge it somehow, her expression a frustrated glare. A voice rang out, eyes widening as she froze in place.  
"Careful, _linda_. You might end up trapping us even further, and that would make a bad situation just a little more worse."  
"You mean that it currently isn't 'worse'?" Tracer couldn't have held back the words if she tried, scowling as she glared over her shoulder at the speaker.  
Right before the cave-in, her enemy had stood up behind the computer she'd been nonchalantly hacking, about to speak before the earth-shattering crash began. Currently, Sombra was sitting comfortably with her feet propped on the desk, appearing entirely at ease-  
-and the lazy, relaxed appearance had definitely gotten under Tracer's skin. She flung her hands away from the rocks, finally giving a heavy sigh of defeat, her characteristic spiky hair bouncing as she shook her head.

  
"Well, that just happened."  
"Yeah, it kinda did. You want to sit down?"  
The sound of metal on concrete made Tracer look up quickly- sure enough, the hacker had pulled a chair out from underneath the table and placed it in front of the desk, purple eyes gleaming with more than a hint of mirth. "No need for both of us to ride this out uncomfortably, _chica_."  
A lone eyebrow went up as Tracer first looked at the chair, then at Sombra, who threw her arms up in the air, briefly glancing up at one hand that still held her firearm, before placing it carefully away from her and  
"Come on, _relájate_ , I'm not going to kill you! Besides, there's a limited amount of air, now that we're closed off. We lose more of it by racing around and having a death match, right?"  
"... Fair point," Tracer grudingly admitted, sitting down carefully as her narrowed eyes filled with two conflicting emotions- somewhere between rage and contempt, if the hacker were to judge.  
Sombra showed a rather satisfied smirk. "Careful, your face could freeze like that if you keep frowning. Then where would Overwatch's favorite poster girl be?"  
"Slowly suffocating in a cavern locked with Talon's favorite hacker, so far," Tracer snapped back, arms crossed over her accelerator as she leaned back in the chair, balancing on the back two legs. A look of brief surprise crossed Sombra's face as she leaned away, and suddenly-  
\- the hacker burst out laughing.

  
"What?" Tracer's chair snapped onto the floor as she leaned forward. "What's so funny?"  
Sombra moved a hand to her eye, wiping an invisible tear as she gave another quiet laugh. "Ha! You looked the perfect picture there, just like a suspect in an interrogation room- or a truant schoolgirl waiting to see the principal."  
The laughter cut off as Sombra grinned up sharply at the adventurer. "You've had a few experiences with that, I gathered."  
Tracer's mouth opened briefly, until she pressed her lips firmly together before replying. "... And I take it 'gathered' isn't just a figure of speech-"  
" _Exactamente_." The look in Sombra's eyes was nothing short of pleased with her cleverness. "How would the world take the knowledge that the media darling of Overwatch had a juvenile record?"  
It was Sombra's turn to raise an eyebrow as Tracer's formerly stiffened posture relaxed, leaning back again, her voice mimicking Sombra's 'superior' tones as Sombra's smirk faded, Tracer's voice sounding more than a little smug.  
"Possibly with as much interest as Olivia Colomar's current record and identity, I'd wager."  
Sombra froze for a second, before gritting out a name as a clenched fist slammed on the desk angrily. "Zarya-"  
"Don't bother," Tracer warned, her tone immediately becoming firm. "She can hold her own drinking, but that doesn't mean she's infallible when she has to be poured into bed. She'd likely have no memory of it, and me and Athena are the only ones with records. And considering what you may or may not have on me, your secret's safe."  
The adventurer shrugged. "Honestly... I don't really care. Only had one tabloid dig up something about me and that was just for a headline about 'Local Girl Makes Good After Years Of Deviancy!'" The smirk became a lopsided. infectious grin. "Kept it for my scrapbook."

  
Sombra stared in disbelief, shoulders briefly shaking as a snicker escaped from her smirking mouth. "Well, at least you're honest. Not too many of those sorts around."  
Tracer gave a nonchalant shrug of one shoulder. "Maybe. I'm still sore at you, y'know."  
Purple eyes rolled back in exhasperation. "Oh, here we go-"  
"You got one of my chronal accelerators and you butchered it for your own purposes! That's... that just not fair!" Tracer's voice held such outrage that Sombra gave out a prideful snicker again, briefly sticking her tongue out.  
"You're just sore because we've been using your own tech against you."  
"No one likes a thief," Tracer immediately rapped out.  
"No one likes a vandal, either," Sombra quickly snapped back.  
The two regarded each other with varying looks of disdain, before Sombra raised both hands in a conjoling manner.  
"To be fair, chica, I didn't sell any pieces or the software to anyone, nothing like that. I kept it for my own reasons, sure, but anyone who knows how valuable that kind of item is would. Anyone trying to sell it would end up dead and the thing either in a safe somewhere or all over the black market." Her eyes flashed with a hint of dark humor. "Even I have limits, you know."  
"Hmph. Fine," Tracer conceded. "I may not like it, but I can respect that kind of reasoning. If I find any bits or pieces out there, I'm tailing it right back to you. And you won't like the outcome, believe me."

  
"Duly noted," Sombra smirked again. "Let's talk about something more... pleasant. I wanted to ask you, after doing my research-" She leaned in, and Tracer read the open look of admiration in those purple eyes. "How did you manage to paint a neon rainbow across an entire bridge in one evening?"

  
The Overwatch agent blinked twice, then gave an uproarious laugh, actually rocking back in her chair. "Ha! That's one of my very first jobs. You did have'ta dig for that one, huh?" She bit her lower lip, thinking before looking back up mischievously. "You do know I wasn't alone in this venture, right?"

  
Sombra nodded, listening intently. Tracer leaned in, her voice hushed, but carrying a note of excitement. "We had a bloke scope the place out, find some likely entry points, places to store paint, easy ways to ditch if the Filth came by. He was only taking pictures like some tourists often do, so no one picked up on it. Took about a week to get a blueprint ready, then another week for the stencils and the supplies- all bought, nothing taken, at least on my end."  
She grinned at the memory. "Right in the dark of night, me and twenty of us, leaning over railings and clinging to rebar as we set it up. Had a few close calls, since traffic was still moving but there were less people around. But in the morning when the sun came up and we were all on the other side of the harbour-" The sigh that left her mouth was very satisfied with a job well done. "Some of my best work, that bridge."

  
Sombra tilted her head. "Who were all those people? The names in the rainbow?"  
Tracer's satisfaction faded, along with her smile. "All those who'd been killed in the past year. Human, Omnic, didn't matter. Just killed for being -or trying- to be themselves."  
A moment's silence passed between the two. Then Tracer leaned in, an arm resting on the desk.  
"So, did you actually hack a police chief's personal records? I'd heard he was taking bribes from the city council?"  
Sombra grinned now. "Not just them, but from every one of their mistresses, too. Splashed all over the news." She pouted a little. "I wish more of them had been imprisoned, too many let off with slaps on the wrists."  
"Oh, you're telling me! Did you find the one about the alt-right group?"  
"Clever way to sic the feds on them, with a single tag. How did you keep from being seen?"  
"Let's just say I know someone who works with cameras..."  
The two of them continued to talk as time ticked by.

  
*****

  
It was only thirty minutes later that Tracer heard a familiar voice on her two way radio.  
"Tracer, it's Winston! We've found your signature, going to attempt a retrieval-"  
Sombra straighted up in her chair as Reaper's voice echoed in her ear.  
"The teleporter's working now. If you're still alive, get back up here."  
The two agents gave each other a level stare, before standing up and moving to the opposite sides of the lab.  
"Guess after this, it'll be back to exchanging solvos and whatnot," Tracer nodded.  
Sombra shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe, but at least we had a nice chat, didn't we?"  
This time, the grin on Tracer's lips was a little more genuine. "Yeah."  
Sombra's fingers moved in a brief wave, as she began dissipating. Almost at the same time, Tracer felt the accelerator 'catch', and then rewind back up the path-

*****

She stumbled back, falling into Winston's waiting arms. "Gotcha!" He grinned, gently setting her onto her feet.  
The swift agent turned around and greeted her friend with a hug. "Good to see you, big guy," she laughed.  
"Yes, same with you, Tracer. What happened down there? We couldn't get a proper reading-"  
"Just had a conversation."  
"With a friend?"  
"... I wouldn't call her a friend. But we've got a lot in common."

  
*****

  
"Welcome back."  
"Aw, Gabe, coming from you, that's almost warmth!"  
"Hmmph. Did you get the data?"  
"Only some of it. But talking with someone revealed a lot more information that I thought I'd be getting."  
"Who were you speaking with?"  
"Can't reveal all my sources, you know that."  
"As long as you complete the mission, that's what matters."  
"Trust me, the circle's going to have what it needs. It's just nice to know someone's out there who can understand..."  
"Understand what?"  
"... Nothing. Just wondering."

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get into writing again. Maybe for NaNoWriMo I can write short stories? Yeah.


End file.
